Cotton Candy
by J-Pop-addict
Summary: Mikan is stuck with Natsume to clean up after class. What ever will she do? Note: Chapter two is up!
1. Cotton Candy

** Cotton Candy **

Natsume was _supposedly_ doing the after school chores with Mikan. Supposedly meaning he reads Naruto while Mikan rushes to get all the cleaning done before 6 o' clock. Also, when she complained, he'd say something that would push her over the edge, but showed no reaction to 'get back at him.' Truthfully, he was glad; she made a lot less noise that way.

"Mou, Natsume, why do I have to do all the work?!" she would ask.

"Because, Polka-dots, you probably made most of it," he'd smirk, and go back to reading his manga.

After going through this quite a few times, Mikan began to grow tired of his snide remarks.

"Fine, then, I'll just do it all myself."

"Go ahead," he paused to turn the page. "Even if you get dirty, you won't get any uglier." She took a deep breath, trying to keep her cool, and went to go tell Narumi-sensei that she was done with the chores.

When she got back…

As she walked in, she saw Natsume was still reading his manga. It didn't bother her much, because, as a reward for doing **all** the chores without help, Narumi-sensei gave her a bag of cotton-candy.

She sat next to Natsume, and immediately started to smile, enjoying the treat.

"Hey Natsume," he expressionlessly looked up. "Thanks."

"What for, Ichigo?"

"Since you made me do everything myself, Narumi-sensei gave me cotton-candy!" she flashed that closed-eye-smile, the reason why, even though she never saw it, Natsume's once-cold eyes had grown softer, sweeter.

"Oi, give me some," he held out his hand.

"No, you wouldn't help me, so I won't give you any!" To prove her point, she grabbed a tuft of the candy and put it on her tongue and stuck it out. But then, Natsume did something- he kissed her. Her cheeks flared, not in anger but embarrassment, as his tongue flickered across hers, not leaving a trace of the cotton-candy. Once he pulled away he muttered, "It tastes sweet."

"W-what was that for?!" she was getting mad now.

"What was what for?" he obviously saw nothing wrong with his actions.

"Why'd you kiss me?!" she whisper/screamed, not wanting anyone to know.

"That wasn't a kiss, I just wanted to try it," he stood up, smirked, stood up, and began walking towards her.

"W-what're you . . ." she took a step. And then another and another. "What're you d-doing?"

"Showing you. . ." he took another step. Mikan's back pressed against the wall as Natsume put a hand on the wall and the other lifted Mikan's chin up. "That—" He slowly brought her face up to his and kissed her, closing his eyes and letting his instincts take over. Finding a part in her lips, he slipped his tongue between them, and began to feel around her mouth. He, deciding to see her limits, rubbed his tongue against the roof of her mouth. As he expected, a shiver rippled down her spine. As he pulled away, he started laughing.

"W-w-what's so funny?!" she demanded.

"You," he sputtered. "You're reactions are so funny!"

"W-what's that supposed to mean?!"

"I mean, you're just like cotton-candy," he smirked. "You melt in my mouth."

"Wh-what?!" she stammered.

Just then, Natsume heard Narumi-sensei coming, so he grabbed his manga, and, while he was on his way out the door, he called, "Glad to join you again next time."


	2. lollipop

Lollipop

Mikan: I-is what happened last time gonna happen again?

Rylee & Erin: You know it!

Natsume: . . .

Erin: Oh, come on, Natsu-chan, you liked it and you know it!

Natsume: Don't. Call. Me. Natsu-chan.

Becky: Erin-chan doesn't own Gakuen Alice; all rights are reserved to Higuchi Tachibana-sensei. She also does not own any songs or bands she mentioned. *glare*

Erin: Very good, Becky-chan, now on with the story!!!  
***

Right as Narumi-sensei walked in the room, Mikan burst into tears and began blubbering about not being able to ever find a boyfriend after this.

"Ah, M-Mikan-chan, w-what's wrong?" he asked, trying to stop the endless flow of tears.

"N-N-N-Natsume…!" she choked out.

"Ah, jeez," Narumi-sensei sighed; he had enough the first time Natsume and Mikan met. "What did he do now?"

"N-N-Natsume . . . he . . . h-h-he… Uwaa~ Narumi-sensei!" she began to sob louder. "How will I _ever_ find a husband _now?!"_

"There, there, whatever Natsume did couldn't be all that bad, right?" his tone was light.

"Yes!" Narumi sighed; why did he have to comfort her?

"Alright, I got an idea that might make you feel better."

"Really, Sensei, you have more candy?" Narumi sweat-dropped. He needed to get back to Misaki-sensei, and this was not helping.

"Natsume-kun~," he called. "I know you're out there, come here."

Natsume slowly walked back into the classroom. He took one look at Mikan's crying figure, rolled his eyes, and sat down.

"What do you want Naru?" Natsume glared coldly at his pheromone-controlling-teacher.

"I don't know what you did to Mikan-chan, and I don't want to know, I just want you to console her." Narumi winced as Natsume's eyes showed him the many ways to kill him. "Come on; just get her to stop crying."

"Fine," he glared at Mikan and lipped the words 'If I get in trouble I will make sure you pay.' Narumi tapped his foot impatiently as Mikan slumped down next to him, tears still trickling down her cheek.

"I can't believe you!" she whispered.

"What did I do?" his expression was blank.

"You, you kissed me!" she cried out. "My first and second kiss, wasted on the likes of you!" he pulled on her pigtail.

"Oi, Ichigo-gara, what do you mean 'wasted?'" he began poking her. "If any of the girls found out about those, they'd have your head."

"That doesn't mean I wanted them!" she cried out indignantly.

"No, but they did . . ." Narumi-sensei muttered.

Natsume rolled his eyes, knowing full well that Narumi wouldn't leave him be until Mikan stopped her bawling, and began poking her stomach.

"N-Natsume!" she tried to push his hands away, but he was too fast. "S-stop, it tickles!"

"Duh, stupid girl, why would I be doing this?" he faked a shudder. "Touching you this much, gross!" She gasped, her mouth making a slight 'O' and her eyebrows knit in frustration.

"Darn it, Natsume, you _so_ tick me off!" she lunged, and began trying to tickle him, too. Key word: try. He grabbed her hands and stared into her eyes.

"Ba—ka," he sputtered a laugh. "You have such mood swings!"

"W-what's that supposed to mean?!" she yanked her hands free.

"You went from crying about your 'first kisses,' I almost have self-pity, to giggling—," she cut him off.

"But you tickled me!"

"It doesn't matter, and then you got mad at me for saying something."

"What do you mean, something?!" she asked. "You're always saying such rude things, but then you turn around and hold me or something!"

"I bet you won't want this, either," she clamped her eyes shut, but he only kissed her cheek.

"N-Natsume?" she was stunned; and he said _she_ had mood swings! How can anyone call you stupid one moment and then kiss you the next?!

"See you tomorrow in class, baka," He whispered, stood up, and left Mikan wondering what the heck his problem was.

* * *

Me: It's done! Finally done~

Rylee: Is it all the way done?

Me: nah, I'll add one more, short, final fluffy chapter to it.

Rylee: Why fluffy?

Me: 'Cause when I can't sleep I either play brick breaker on my blackberry or brainstorm on a story, or come up with an idea for one.

Rylee: *sigh* It's no wonder why you hate mornings.

Me: Hey, I may like their music, but I'm not Morning Musume (Note this is a pun. Morning Musume is the most popular all-girl-band in Japan, namely know for the single LOVE Machine, and their band's name translates to morning girls)

Rylee: Dude, that was so not punny.

Me: Nor was that, Ba—ka-san.

Rylee: Hey! That's Baka-sama!

Me: Whatever! I would like to thank a few people! First, all my reviewers. Next, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's/ gendou dot com for introducing me to Alice Nine/Cross Game. W (Double You) for showing me WINK's work, Sabishii Nettaigyo, which got me to listen to them, namely Kitto Atsui Kuchibiru, and Rylee for making me finish ch.1 by 2:30 AM 2 weeks ago! Also, Becky for introducing the song Lollipop to me, which is why I chose to use lollipop as the title of the chapter. Anyway, check out 2NE1 and Big Bang's Lollipop, and any other song if you are a pure music lover like I am! Sayonara!


End file.
